


Clementine Potter and the shrouded library

by Jocelyn383



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn383/pseuds/Jocelyn383
Summary: When clementine is looking for a place to hide from the torment of her peers she goes down to the chamber and reveals something extraordinary. Join clementine as she fights her hardest for what she believes in.Please don't hate this is my first harry potter fanfiction so I'm nervous as to how this will work out.Please don't read if you don't like fem harry potter.this story will likely not be finished for a while.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will also be available on wattpad as well under the same user name as on this account.

I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry under my invisibility cloak with the marauders map in my hand. I was trying to get to second floor bathroom, Myrtle's bathroom, so that I could go into the chamber and be safe from the barrage of curses and hexes that was sent her way while I was visible because someone wanted to kill me.  
As I walked to the chamber, I thought about the last few weeks, they had been pure hell this was because everyone had turned their back on me, just like in second year with the whole chamber of secrets debacle. When I was walking to class pupils threw hexes at my back, at meals I was denied the ability to sit with my house mates and eat with them, when I got back to her dorm my trunk would be turned upside with all my clothes everywhere along with my belongings, they would steal my clothes while I was in the shower and to top it all off even Hermione had abandoned me because of peer pressure.  
I had finally had enough and had summoned all my belongings, packed them into my trunk, shrunk my trunk , put it into my satchel I carried my school work around in and that lead to where I was now, on my way to the chamber of secrets to see if it was safe enough to sleep down there.  
As I reached moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I first checked to see if anyone was in them. I doubted there was because it was the middle of the night. Technically I was not allowed to be out of my common room, but I was afraid if I slept in there one more time all my belongings would be destroyed.   
It was empty. I walked in and made a bee line for the sink with the snake symbol on it and hissed in parseltongue  
"open"  
The sink slowly slid open and as It did, I rummaged through my satchel for my shrunken broom that was separate from my other things for this very reason. I unshrunk it, then got on it and hovered a little way down the pipe and closed the entrance, I then lit my wand with the light spell Lumos and continued my way to the chamber.  
When I got to the chamber and I had opened it, I had immediately saw the giant basilisk carcass. I looked around the chamber properly now that I was not fighting against a memory of Tom Riddle.  
I saw a door in the wall on my left. I walked towards it thinking it was a bedroom of some sort.  
Oh, how wrong I was. I opened the door and what was inside shocked me.  
It was a library. It was huge. Round bookcases filled every wall, they looked packed. There were stacks of ancient looking books. In the middle of the room there were four desks in the colours of the respective founders. There was a fireplace with four armchairs and two sofas. Above the mantel piece there was an empty painting.  
I twirled around trying to take it all in. from what she could see all the books were in pristine condition, some sort of preservation charm maybe.  
I was looking at the condition of the books when suddenly someone chuckled. I froze, it was obviously a man because of the deep tone of the chuckle.  
I slowly turned around to look at the once empty painting only to come face to face with a regal looking man who had high cheek bones, a thin nose, kind brown eyes, black hair and robes which were green and silver.  
"um...who are you sir, If I may ask sir?" I asked timidly  
"why I'm Salazar Slytherin of course" he answered with indignation." Now tell me young one, who are you, are you my heir and what year is it?"  
"I'm Clementine Potter, no I am not your heir that would be Tom Riddle I think, and it is November 2nd, 1994." I answered his questions while straightening up from my crouched position where I was examining the condition of the books, because I was slightly intimidated by him.   
"What do you mean not my heir!" Slytherin boomed "Only my heirs can get in here because they are parseltongues!"  
"I don't know why but I'm a parseltongue, and If what you said is correct then I'm supposed to be you heir, but I am not!!"   
"What do you mean you don't know why you're a parseltongue? You obviously are one otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get in here!"  
I took a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down.  
"I mean that I don't know why I'm a parseltongue because none of my family before me have been parseltongues and the only other known parseltongue is Voldemort who claims to be your heir but I don't trust him, he's a dark lord who trying to turn magical Britain's rule to him, for gods sake!" I rambled.  
I stopped talking as I realised that I was rambling and spilling all sorts of information all over the place. I stayed silent as I waited for him to speak after my outburst.  
"So, you mean to tell me that this Voldemort fellow claims to be my heir?" he asks after being silent for a few moments.  
I nodded yes.  
"Alright young lady, please can you take a seat and tell me why you are here in the first place in as much detail as possible?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose and the side of his forehead as if stressed, which he probably was.  
"Well where do I begin...I was born July 31st, 1980 to my parents James and Lily potter. Shortly after I was born, about a year, I was 15 months old, Voldemort came to our house where we were in hiding under the fedlius charm with peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper. On October 31st, 1981, Halloween, Voldemort attacked us killing my parents, he tried to kill me, but the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead leaving me with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt." At this point in my explanation I showed him my scar and took a breath and continued "for the next ten years I lived with my abusive muggle relatives.   
"When I got my Hogwarts letter for the first time it had 'cupboard under the stairs' on the envelope. When my pig of a cousin took my letter and gave it to my uncle, we (we are being Dudley and I) were pushed out of the room and I never saw that letter again. Over the next few days the letters got more persistent. Uncle Vernon eventually lost it and we ended up in a dingy hut in the middle of the ocean. Hagrid, keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, came to give me my letter and introduce me to the wizarding world.  
"After that I got all my school supplies and new clothes, and when it was time to go to Hogwarts, Hagrid took me to the train station and left me standing there not knowing where to go. Luckily a wizarding family were nearby, and I was able to get onto the train platform. On the ride to Hogwarts I met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When we got to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Ravenclaw after nearly being put into Slytherin. After that all was well until the Halloween feast, professor Quirrell came into the great hall screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons. We were all instructed to go to our common rooms, unfortunately Ron realised that Hermione wasn't with him and he dragged me along to go save her from the troll.  
"After that was Hagrid hatching a dragon and Ron, Hermione and I having to smuggle it out of Hogwarts with the help of Charlie Ron's older brother who works on a dragon reserve. Near the end of the year, I was once again dragged along with Ron and Hermione to save the philosophers stone from Quirrell. We had to get past a Cerberus, giant chess set, flying keys, an already dead troll and a logic puzzle that had to do with potions. When we had passed all the obstacles, I was the only one of us left because Ron was injured at the chess and Hermione took him back up and to the hospital wing. Quirrell tried to get the philosophers stone by forcing me to look in the mirror of erised or the mirror of desire. When he tried to attack me, I put my hands on his face and when I touched him, he turned to ashes.  
And that is my first year at Hogwarts." I finish with a sigh, took my shoes off and curled up on a sofa.  
"In the summer before my second year, Dobby the house elf came to warn me about danger to Hogwarts and I accidently blew up my aunt Marge (uncle Vernon's sister) because she was talking bad about my parents. After I blew Marge up, I packed up my belongings into my trunk and ran away with the help of the knight bus. When Ron and I tried to get onto the platform we were blocked and couldn't get in. Ron then had the brilliant idea to use his dad's illegal flying car to get to Hogwarts instead of going with my idea and using Hedwig, my owl, to carry a message to the professors to tell them about the entrance to the platform. Instead we flew over London, got seen by muggles and, when we got to Hogwarts, we crashed into the weeping willow and were nearly expelled!   
"On Halloween, Ron and I found the caretakers cat Mrs Norris petrified and a message in, what I later learned was rooster, blood saying 'the chamber has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'. We were blamed for it because I didn't particularly like celebrating on the day my parents were brutally murdered, so was therefore not at the feast.   
"The next morning, all sorts of rumours are flying about, about me being the one to petrify Filch's cat. When Lockhart, our inept defence against the dark arts teacher, starts a duelling club which I am dragged too even though I didn't want to go. While there I was discovered as being a parseltongue because Malfoy junior was cocky and didn't know what spell he was casting. After that I was demeaned and belittled because of the fact I was a parseltongue. This went on and got worse when the petrifying of Muggle born, and half-blood students started.  
"When Ron's little sister Ginny was left to die at the hands of the monster, Ron dragged me to help save his sister with our useless DADA teacher Lockhart. When we got down to the chamber, the entrance was in a girl's bathroom of all places, there was the incident where Lockhart tried to obliviate Ron and I with Ron's broken wand and he ended up obliviating himself. After that happened, the ceiling caved in and separated Ron and Lockhart from me. I told Ron to try and clear the rocks while I went ahead to get Ginny and defeat the basilisk. When I got to Ginny she was dying, and a memory of Tom Riddle was possessing her. Riddle ordered the basilisk to kill me. I eventually killed it, but not without help from the sorting hat and Fawkes the phoenix. I pulled Gryffindors sword out of the sorting hat while Fawkes scratched out its eyes. I thrust the sword through his mouth into his brain effectively killing it but with the cost of one of its teeth getting stuck in my arm.  
"I pulled the tooth out of my arm and stabbed the diary with the tooth. I was about to fall unconscious because of the venom in my arm when Fawkes came and cried into my arm, effectively saving me. I then grabbed onto Fawkes tail feathers with Ginny in my arms, and he flashed us up to the bathroom we went into the chamber from after picking up Ron and Lockhart. I then promptly passed out and I woke up in the hospital wing a week later." I finished the story of my second year.  
"Can I please sleep, I'm exhausted and tell you the rest of the story tomorrow when I'm more awake?" I asked Slytherin.  
He silently nods his consent.  
I get up from where I was sitting and unshrink my trunk. I grabbed my pyjamas to get changed into. I turn to Slytherin and asked if there was a place I could change in privacy and he points to a bookshelf which was turned so he couldn't see me. I walked over, went behind it, changed and then got comfy with a blanket I keep in my trunk for the train journey here and back. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.  
I woke up slowly, not fully aware of my surroundings yet. I panicked a little bit before remembering what happened last night.  
I slowly sat up and swung my legs off the side of the sofa. I looked up at the portrait and saw it was empty. I got up and stretched, I reached for my clothes and toiletry bag from my trunk and then turned around to see if Slytherin was there so I could ask him if there was a bathroom around here so I could take a shower and get dressed.  
To my delight he was in his painting.  
"Excuse me sir, but is there a bathroom I could use to take a shower and get dressed?" I asked him.  
"Yes, go back out of the door you came in and right across from you, you should see another door. Go in there, there's a washroom in there." He answered my question.  
I hurried to get ready for the day so that Slytherin can hear the rest of my Hogwarts years.  
When I stepped inside the room, he pointed out I was overcome with a great sense of déjà vu because it had a tin tub in an alcove next to a pump, the alcove had a counter for putting soap on it. The tub was on top of an oil heater. Across from that was a deep sink and a counter with a large mirror. Thankfully there wasn't a chamber pot but an early version of the modern toilet.  
I started to run the water for a bath and while I waited, I got out all my toiletries out and put the more essential out like my shampoo, conditioner, body wah and razor. I also set all my clothes on the counter where they wouldn't get wet along with my towel.  
I turned to see if my bath was filled it up and it was, so I turned to get my wand and I cast a powerful warming charm on the water then proceeded to strip out of my pyjamas.  
I lowered my body into the bath and relaxed. After ten minutes relaxing, I reached out for my shampoo. I scrubbed my hair and rinsed it then did the same with my conditioner. I then scrubbed myself with my body wash and to finish my bath I shaved my legs and armpits.  
I got out of the bath and towelled off. I then proceeded to wrap my hair in my towel, after that I got dressed in my outfit. I wore a navy-blue skirt with buttons, a grey long-sleeved top, grey knee-high socks, black knee-high combat boots and a knee length light purple coat.  
After I was dressed, I pulled the towel off my hair and used a spell to dry my shoulder length hair. I then pulled my hair into a high ponytail with a bobble. After that I pulled out my perfume, sprayed some on me and then began to put everything away.  
After I had put everything away in my toiletries bag and had my towel dry, I gathered my things in my arms and go into the library to put everything away.  
I then called Dobby to get me breakfast and something to drink. I had bonded with Dobby at the end of my second years after the chamber of secrets incident and Malfoy senior freeing him.  
Once I had eaten, I turned to Slytherin to continue with my story but thought better of it for a few minutes.   
"Dobby can you please start cleaning the chamber outside with the dead basilisk in so that I can live down here?" I asked Dobby not sure if he was up to the task.  
I then turned to Slytherin to continue my story.  
"Good morning sir. Anyway, where was I? oh yeah, the summer before my third year I was informed that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was potentially going to come after me because ha had supposedly betrayed my parents to Voldemort. On the train dementors attacked us and I fainted. I saw my mom screaming at Voldemort to not hurt me and then a flash of green light, I remembered my parents being killed.  
"At the welcoming feast we were informed that there would be dementors around the school to protect us from Sirius Black. Later in the year, at a Gryffindor versus' Hufflepuff quidditch game dementors swarm towards me and I fall off my broom because I fainted. My broom is also smashed to pieces when it is introduced to the whomping willow.  
"At Christmas I get a new broom, a firebolt and it gets taken away from me because Hermione thought it could be cursed by Sirius Black. Near the end of the school year Hermione, Ron and I go to Hagrid's hut to visit and Ron gets scabbers back. Scabbers was a Ron's pet rat. When we were walking back up to the castle Ron is dragged away by a big black dog. The dog turned out to be Sirius Black in his Animagus form, when we got to the shrieking shack Ron was sitting on an old mattress and Black was a couple of metres away.  
"We learnt that Black was a decoy secret keeper so that others wouldn't know that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and traitor, although they didn't know that at the time. We cornered and revealed Pettigrew, who had been living with the Weasley's for the past twelve years as Percy then Ron's pet rat Scabbers. We also found out that Sirius was my godfather.  
"After that in the hospital wing, Hermione and I used a time turner to go back in time to save Buckbeak the Hippogriff from being executed and then going to save Sirius from Azkaban. After we saved Sirius, we went back to Hogwarts and went back to the time stream we came from shocking and confusing Ron. After the school year I went back to the Dursleys." I finished my third year and reached to get a glass of pumpkin juice that Dobby had brought while I was speaking.  
"Half-way through the summer I got a letter from the Weasleys', it was an invitation to go to the quidditch world cup with them and Hermione. At the world cup, after the match, there was an attack from death eaters on the campgrounds. Death eaters are the ones who follow Voldemort and are his minions.  
"When we arrived at Hogwarts, at the welcoming feast we were told that there would be a tournament, the tri-wizard tournament. Anyone who was seventeen or over could enter.  
"On Halloween, the two other schools arrived, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The next day after dinner the champions were to be picked. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were picked for their schools, Cedric Diggory was chosen to be Hogwarts champion. Then the unthinkable happened, my name came out of the goblet. I don't know how or why but it did.  
"That led to me being here, after two weeks of nonstop torment leads to now, me seeking refuge in your chamber." I finished moodily and sipped on my pumpkin juice wile Slytherin stayed silent.  
We didn't speak for a few minutes.  
Suddenly, he started talking. "You did all of that when you were eleven, twelve and thirteen?" he asked.  
I nodded yes.  
"What did you say you had to participate in against your will again?"  
"The tri-wizard tournament. It is a tournament meant to weed out who is the best magical school in Europe." I replied to his question not meeting his eyes or looking up at him.  
"I will train you." He declared.  
I looked up at him startled, his declaration astounded me.  
"Why would you do that for me when I'm nothing but a lowly Ravenclaw in your eyes." I said bitterly.  
"I want to train you because I see myself in you. Believe it or not, but I was a half-blood like you and contrary to what the rumours say I liked muggles and the muggleborn. The rumours started because one of my descendants thought it was a good idea to spread false information about me five years before I died." He said with conviction.   
"Ok I'll accept you training me, but what of where I'm supposed to say? The reason I came down here was to escape the torment of my fellow students and the professors not doing anything about said torment." I half asked and half stated.  
"you will have access to my chambers. There you will live till this whole mess has been sorted out." He said with finality.  
With that he directed me to the chambers he mentioned as well as a exit with stairs and I was on my way, well not after being ordered to attend classes for the rest of next week so that I could get a feel for what the first task of the tournament.


	2. chapter 2

The last week has been interesting, to say the least. This is because everyone seemed to avoid me, this isn't anything new, it has been interesting because of the rumours floating round and why they, the other pupils, were completely ignoring me. The rumour was that I was sleeping with the judges. This was ridiculous because I was still a virgin and I don't want to end up like Ginny Weasley who sleeps with anyone who has a penis, she is pathetic and it's only her third year.  
As promised Slytherin has started to train me in my free time, not his because he has loads of free time. He has been teaching me spell work as well as physical combat he is also teaching me the art of stealth (as he calls it), like sword fighting and hand to hand combat. So far it has been helpful.  
Right now, I'm in the chamber where I slay the basilisk training. Slytherin had the idea of setting up a portrait frame in the chamber so that he could over see my training.  
Now we were working on sword fighting and I was wearing my sports or exercise clothes. These consisted of a black and blue sports bra, a white tank top, black yoga pants and light pink running trainers with my hair in a ponytail.  
I parried as the training dummy lunged at me. I thrust the sword through its abdomen and nimbly dodged a blow from another dummy behind me. I ducked and rolled as the same dummy tried to stab me. I quickly stabbed it through its heart. I then turned around to face the last of the twenty dummies I was practicing on and parried as his sword came down. I pushed it back as we started circling each other with our swords held in front of us.  
Suddenly, I lunged forward catching it off guard and thrust my sword through it stomach while grabbing its head and smashing it against my knee.  
I relaxed only to realise that one of the ones I had previously cut down was behind me, I spun around and turned to face my opponent and parried its sword then as it was distracted by my sword I reached to the dagger I had put in my hair before training began and stabbed it between the eyes.  
I relaxed as I surveyed the damage, I had done to the dummies that had been animated by house elf magic courtesy of Dobby. They were all down for the count, so I turned to Slytherin to see what I needed to improve on.  
Slytherin and I had gotten to know each other the past week he had been training me. We learnt each others birthday, our birthdays, what out childhood was like and we liked to debate on subjects we have opposite points of views on.  
"You need to be quicker and more agile; you are small you should use that to your advantage. Weave through your enemies and cut them down as you go." He advises.  
I nodded which showed that I would take his advice into consideration.  
I walked to the library after getting a bath after training, as I made my way to the library, I thought about what I needed to do to prepare for the first task. Traditionally it was a beast or monster. Last time the tri-wizard tournament happened there were three Cerberus' that the competitors had to defeat and or get around to get the clue for the second task.  
The second task from the last tri-wizard tournament was to retrieve someone the champion holds dear to their heart from a dormant volcano before it erupts while trying to get past a hydra. This task ended with the death of two of the remaining champions which meant that the third task was cancelled because all the champions were dead.  
The third and final task of previous tournaments was totally random, they followed what was popular in that period of history. The task could range from a gladiator tournament to how well you duel.  
I walked into the library and sat on a cushy sofa then reached into my satchel, that was charmed to be feather light and had a undetectable extension charm courtesy of the trunk and bag shop, and pulled out the books I had bought about dangerous creatures and my notebooks, pens, pencils, and other stationary so that I could start to think of a game plan for the first task. I had purchased lots of notebooks and the necessary stationary before school began so that I could take notes easier and all my work was in one place, plus it was so much more convenient.  
I first looked over the notes that I had already made then proceeded to go about researching more.  
When I was done with my research I looked at my watch and realised that it was dinner time so I made my way back down to the chamber where I called Dobby to get me some food as I had been doing for the past week and it would probably continue like this till the start of the new school year in September next year because my lovely relatives will likely try to starve me again this summer.


	3. chapter 3

I stood in the champions tent fiddling with my wand, I was dressed in black leggings with two gold stripes down the side of them, a gold sports bra, a sheer black top, black trainers with gold stripes down them and I had my hair in a high pony tail with basilisk hide armour basilisk armour made from its shredded skin underneath my clothes.   
The men in the tent were leering at me because of my outfit, it was uncommon for a woman to as much skin as I was because the wizarding world was stuck in the Victorian era.  
I was thinking back to the time when my friend Luna came to me and gave me a clue as to what the task was.  
I was just getting up to go back to the chamber one day after I had finished studying for the task when she approached me.  
"Hello Clementine Potter" she said in that dreamy voice of hers that I would become fond of "I have come to tell you that the Wrack spurts told me that you would be facing fire breathing lizards in the first task" then she had walked away.  
"Wait" I called after her" What is your name and what are Wrack spurts" I asked.  
"Oh, my name is Luna Lovegood and Wrack spurts are invisible creatures that make your head fuzzy, the only way to see them is to use spectre specs." She answered my question.  
"Oh, do you know if I have Wrack spurts and would you like to be my friend?" I asked sheepishly "I don't have many of those these days."  
"Oh yes of course I want to be your friend, are you sure you want to be my friend?" she asks.  
I nodded my head yes and suddenly I had my arms full of Luna, I didn't mind I hugged her back. That was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
I jerked out of my reverie as Bagman started to talk about the task. "Champions welcome, today you have to retrieve a golden egg from the dragon you pick out of the bag and not get killed while doing so." He laughed nervously when he noticed the glares that were being directed to him from the champions, myself included.  
When it was my turn to pick my dragon, I picked the most dangerous one that they had brought to Hogwarts.  
When it was finally my turn, after Cedric, Fleur and Viktor went, I stepped into the stadium and came face to face with the Hungarian Horntail which I chose out of the bag.  
I took a step back then bowed low to show my respect then started talking to it in parseltongue.  
"Greetings great dragon, can you please hear me out before you try to roast me alive?" I pleaded.  
"yes, I will hear you out, but mark my words if I think that you're a threat then I am well in my right to protect me and my clutch. Understood?" The dragon said sternly.  
"Yes of course my lady, I have been sent to collect a golden egg from your nest by them" at this point in the conversation I pointed to the judge's panel "I am supposed to get passed you to get the fake egg. Please can I have it so that I don't have to fight you?" I asked.  
She seemed to think about it but then roared "No."  
She then opened her mouth and I cursed and ducked behind a boulder. Plan A failed, time for plan B.  
I sprinted to another rock and hid behind it and quickly cast "Accio satchel", I then sprinted to the next boulder. I wasn't fast enough, and my tank top was caught and scorched. It was too damaged to wear after the Horntail had its way with it, so I took it off and threw it to the side.  
I caught my satchel, which I had the foresight to protect against nearly anything. I quickly threw the shoulder strap over my head and ran to the next boulder and dodged the dragon's tail as I did so.  
I opened my bag and quickly pulled out the invisibility potion I had brewed as well as a potion to mask my smell. I downed the potion and then started to slowly creep towards the egg after placing a silencing spell on myself so that the Horntail wouldn't hear my breathing or footsteps. I reached the egg and slowly out it in my bag then I slowly started to inch around the dragon when it looked at me and I looked down, I was visible.  
I started to run as the dragon breathed fire at me, I was a metre from the exit when the dragon clawed at me, its claws slashed me in my lower back, left leg and, when I turned around to look at it in surprise, my right eye.  
I staggered as quickly as possible out of the exit to see Madam Pomphrey ready to tend to me if I was injured, which I was. The pain was excruciating.   
"Madam Pomphrey!" someone yelled while someone caught me as I fell over and then the only thing, I knew was the inky blackness of unconscious.


	4. chapter 4

The first thing I was aware of was the bed underneath me, the next thing I noticed was that I wasn't in pain and I was covered in bandages, one of the bandages covered my right eye so I couldn't see out of it. When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the hospital wing ceiling, I looked around and saw the other champions on beds next to and in front of me. Madam Pomphrey came bustling in when she saw me awake.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you awake. Hoe are you feeling? Any pain?" she asked fussing over me.  
"I a-a-a- "I couldn't speak, so I pointed to my throat then to the water sitting on my bedside table.  
She clearly understood what I meant as she handed me the water, I took a big gulp out of the glass.  
"I am feeling fine Madam Pomphrey, I'm not in any kind of pain and thank you for passing me the water. How long was I out this time and what happened?" I asked.  
"That's good, you were out for three days and when you came into the tent after you finished your task you passed out, from blood loss and pain I believe, and we had to operate on you because your eye was totally torn to pieces, luckily I was able to heal your other injuries no problem. I'm sorry but we couldn't save your eye, you will be blind in your right eye forever, also all the injuries you received from the dragon will, and have mind you, scar."  
"I can live with scars; what did you mean I am blind in my right eye?"  
"Exactly what I said, you will be blind in your right eye for the rest of your life and no amount of magic will be able to heal the blindness. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything."  
As I was thinking over what Madam Pomphrey had told me Luna had come in and was sitting next to my bed.  
"Hi Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised that she had come to visit me since I was sure that she would hate me because of the scars I'm sure to have gained from the first task.  
"I'm here to visit you, what did you think I hated you because of the scars? Well I don't and I will always be your friend. Till the day we die." She said smiling, the conversation suddenly took a 180. "Do you want to know your score? Yes, I would suppose you would. You got eight from Madam Maxime, nine from Crouch, nine from Dumbledore, 10 from Bagman and seven from Karkaroff. That means you have a total of forty-three." She explained. "You are in first place, after you is Krum, Cedric and Fleur."  
Luna looked quite pleased with herself for remembering all of that for three days just so that she could tell me when I woke up.  
I on the other hand, was shocked I was just trying to survive the dragon and not getting roasted to death.  
I turned back to Luna after a few minutes of getting over my shock and said, "Thank you for telling me the scores and coming to visit me."  
"Your welcome, I brought you this as a thank you for being my friend and not dying on me." She then produced a necklace with a silver chainmail chain and hanging from it was a painted cork, from a butterbeer bottle or something like that I suspect, it was cut up in three slices. The middle slice was painted with a beautiful snowy owl, the slice to the right of the middle one had carved with the words ' I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and the last one on the left was carved with 'mischief managed'. I turned the slices over to look at the back and saw all sorts of runes that related to protection.  
I put the necklace on the bedside table then turned to give Luna a big hug and started to thank her profusely.   
After I had finished thanking her I asked if she would help me put the necklace on.


	5. chapter 5

After Luna had put the necklace on, I hadn't taken it off.   
I had just been released from the hospital wing and I was making my way to the chamber with Luna by my side when I felt someone behind, I quickly spun around and had my wand pointed at the unknown persons heart.  
I look at the persons face and see it is Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion (the real Hogwarts champion).  
I scowl. Why is he here talking to me when he can be talking to anyone else who isn't currently being shunned by the entire school.  
"What do you want Diggory?" I asked bitterly.  
"I'm here to see if you had opened your egg yet?" he replied, looking embarrassed.  
"No, I have not opened the egg, considering that I have only just gotten out of the hospital wing. You can probably tell by the bandages over my eye." I said sarcastically.   
He looked at my right eye and saw it was indeed bandaged, he now looked even more embarrassed than before.  
"Ah, sorry I wasn't paying attention to your face" he paused when he saw my glare that was pointed at him "I didn't mean it like that, I was looking at your clothes most of the school has never seen you on the type pf clothes you are wearing at the moment." He panicked and started to ramble.  
I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my black yoga pants, blue sports bra, black and blue tank top, black zip up hoodie and my turquoise trainers along with a pair of knickers that I asked Dobby to get me.  
"I'm wearing my exercise clothes, the only reason you don't see me in clothes other than the uniform is that I don't have any other clothes apart from my uniform and sports clothes all I have is a skirt, three t-shirts, a pair of pants and a hoodie and all of these are second hand and don't fit me. I had to fashion my clothes out of my huge cousins' cast offs. So, don't accuse someone of something before you have all the facts." I stop ranting and look up to see that Diggory now looks embarrassed and ashamed.  
I turn to leave, but he calls me back and I look at him from over my shoulder. "Yes" I said.  
"If you haven't figured out the clue by the end of the month come and find me." He said, I think he was trying to make up for what he accused me of.  
I nodded yes; I would accept that compromise. I started to walk to the chamber with Luna who had been silent through the whole ordeal with Diggory.  
Luna was amazed when we got down into the chamber where I killed the basilisk, but she was in pure heaven when I showed her the library.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing me here and showing me this." She said.  
"Welcome to the chamber of secrets Luna," I said, and she gaped around her and at me.  
"Do you want me to open the egg now?" I asked her.  
"Yes please."  
I opened the egg and a terrible shrieking sound came out of it, I quickly shut it and looked to see of Luna was okay.   
Luckily, she was fine. Luna suddenly squealed and I turned to face her with my wand in my hand, scanning the room for danger but it was just Luna. I sighed in relief.  
"What's wrong? Are you ok? Why did you squeal?" I asked in rapid fire.  
"I'm fine but I think I know why the egg was screeching like that." She started." It sounded like mermish the language of the mermaids out of water." She explains.  
"That actually makes a lot of sense, should we put it in water then?" I asked mischievously.  
"Yes ok." Luna says giddy then deflates" where are we going to put it under water." She asked dejectedly.  
"We're going to ask Professor McGonagall if we can use the prefect bathroom." I stated casually and started to walk towards her office." Well, are you coming?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder, beckoning her to follow me.  
When we made it to Professor McGonagall's office I knocked and waited to be allowed entry. Luna and I quickly went to get our clothes and toiletries after getting permission to use the prefect's bath.  
We met outside the bathroom and I quickly told the portrait the password and we were let in. when Luna and I were inside I began stripping placing my clothes and towel on a bench so that they wouldn't get wet with Luna doing the same.   
I walked towards the gigantic bath with the egg in my arms along with my toiletries in a waterproof clear wash bag. I put the egg and my toiletries on the side of the bath.  
I slipped into the bath and practically melted; it was relaxing. Luna slid into the bath beside me. I began to wash and condition my hair; I then went onto my body. After I was done I wringed my hair out and put it into a bobble and then relaxed while Luna washed herself.  
After she was finished, I twisted around and grabbed the egg before twisting so I was facing Luna. She gave me a nod and I plunged the egg into the water, opened it and then after sucking as much air as we could we went under and her the clue.  
What we heard shocked us. The egg was singing.  
Come and seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this,  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospects black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.  
Well, I thought, that was interesting.  
I pulled the egg out of the water, put it on the side of the bath and then heaved myself out of the bath so I could get dry and dressed. Luna followed my example and scrambled out of the bath.  
I dried myself off and put on my black and white pyjama pants, black too big tank top, underwear, a purple too big zip up hoodie, slipper socks and grey boot slippers. After I was dressed, I put my hair in my towel and turned to see how Luna was doing.  
She was wearing yellow pyjama pants, a blue t-shirt with the Ravenclaw shield on it, white and pink fluffy socks, a too big tie-died hoodie and green boot slippers, she also had her hair in her towel.  
I picked up the egg and shook it dry. I took the towel off and picked up my wand, I then performed a hair drying cosmetic charm. I turned to Luna and silently asked if she wanted me to do her hair as well.  
Before we left the bathroom for our dorms, I put my hair on a braid as Luna put her hair in a high ponytail.  
Stab, jab, thrust, parry, repeat.  
Stab, jab, thrust, parry, repeat.  
Stab, jab, thrust, parry, repeat.  
Stab, jab, thrust, parry, repeat.  
I finished my practice, turned to bow at Professor Slytherin and then proceeded to start to cool down. After I finished cooling down, I went to get a shower and put on comfortable leggings, a large shirt, slipper socks and slippers with my hair in a braid.  
I padded into the library and started to research ways to breath under water for an hour, whether that was spells, plants or runes. I wonder what muggles would in this situation? Wait. That's it.  
Muggles.  
What do muggles do when they have to breath under water for an extended amount of time? They would use scuba gear.  
I grabbed the notebook ,with all the research that I was doing for the tournament, and a black biro, and started to scribble down my ideas for the second task of the tournament.


End file.
